Walking On Water
by SierraHudgins
Summary: They had a plan. A plan to show her who he really was. He was a cheater, a lair and most of all a rapist. The one that actually loved her, walked on water. THIS STORY DEALS WITH VERY MATURE ACTIONS.
1. Chapter 1 - Unsteady

A/N:

Hey y'all! Thank you for being interested in my story.

Just a heads up there is no Voldemort, no Death Eaters, nothing of the sort.

All the chapters are named after songs, so if you want to, you look up the song that goes with each chapter. I will provide the name and artist in the author's note of every chapter.

Also please suggest a song you think would make a good chapter. Thanks!

Lots of Love,

Sierra

Song: Unsteady by X Ambassadors

* * *

 **Unsteady**

Their home was not the best but it was home. They called it The Burrow. Mix-matched decor from the hands of Molly Weasley was spread althoughout the house. Dishes always washing themselves and invisible hands knitting a sweater in the living room.Ginny, the youngest and only girl besides Molly, stayed in her room on the second floor of the five story home. She had Gryffindor flags here and there. The walls were light green which was her favorite color.

She sat at her vanity, that used to be her mother's, brushing her long ginger hair. Her unpacked trunk laid on her bed, with some undergarments and some shoes stuffed in the top.

"Ginny, dear?" She heard a cheerful loving voice behind her. She whirled around to see her mother standing in the doorway of her room.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready, sweetie. Mind telling the boys?" At this Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Mum." She sat her brush down on the vanity and followed her mother out into the hallway.

She look up tothe next three floors, "Boys! Dinner's ready!" She hurried to the kitchen to make sure she got to sit across from her mother.

Over head, she could the boy's footsteps. First to arrive was Harry. He smiled as he came down the stairs. His glasses were a little lopsided as usual and his hair was almost acceptable.

Molly walked outside to get Ginny's father out from the shed.

Harry took this opportunity to properly say hello to his girlfriend. He walked over to where Ginny sat. Gently pulled the firey red hair back from her shoulder to expose her neck.

She could feel her heartbeat quicken at his touch. He brushed his lips on the groove of her collarbone. The feeling sent a shiver down her spine. She turned her head to face him, her lips right by his ear.

"You better hurry and kiss me before we have an audience." She whispered softly in his ear. He took his hands and cupped her face. Looking deeply into her eyes before pressing his sweet lips to hers. She pressed her body against him as he deepened the kiss.

But before they could get carried away they heard the back door close and Harry quickly sat down next to Ginny trying to catch his breath. Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair. Molly and her husband, Arthur made their way to thekitchen. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table by Ginny.

"Good Evening, you two!" Ginny's father beamed at them. All Ginny could do was smile, afraid she might show want had happened between her and her boyfriend.

Finally, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Really, Ronald? It's not that funny!" She hollered at a laughing Ron.

"Oh yes it is!" Ron was practically falling down the stairs by now.

"Ok. I'm lost." Harry stated looking rather confused.

"Well, after you came down, I had wanted to talk to Ron about something very serious. But Ronald had something else in mind so he took one of those mini air horns from Fred and George and put it under the sheets when I wasn't looking had whenI satdown you know what happened after that. By the way, it was way louder than I expected it to be. I probably jumped about five feet off the bed." She looked over at Ron, who still couldn't control his laughter. Soon after that, the twinscame downthe stairs.

"So Ron. How did it do?" Fred asked.

"Bloody amazing!" Ron snickered after he finallystop laughing. Hermione glared at him.

"Brilliant." The twins said with a smirk on their faces.

Molly took her seat in front of Ginny. Everybody started eating and shenoticed her daughter's redness and glanced at Harry, who was staring at Herimone.

"So Harry, dear, how was quidditch practice today with the boys?" Harry didn't answer. He turned toward Mrs. Weasley and lifted his eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Caught the snitch in record timing! Only took four minutes according to Hermione." He looked over toward the bushy brown haired girl at the other end of the table.

"Yes! Harry's brilliant! Even with all the spells Ron was casting." She said smiling at Ron, who was sitting next to Harry. Ron ran a hand through his hair and smirked at Herimone. She blushed and tried to hide her face.

George also noticed Hermione's actions and nudged her with his foot. She looked up and smiled, still blushing at the way Ron looked at her. George smiled back and winked at her. This made her even more red. Arthur took note to this action and cleared his throat loudly, which got everyone's attention but George's.

"George?"

The boy turned his body to his father slowly, his eyes still on Hermione. Then he looked to Arthur as if nothing had happened.

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" Arthur crossed his arms at this.

"I never said you where. Just keep your eyes to yourself, ok?" George nodded then turned back to his plate of food. He looked up to see, Hermione trying so hard not burst out in laughter. Her cheeks still rose red.

After that, dinner was rather quiet. It had gotten rather dark outside, when they heard the screech of an owl. The window over the sink was open and Pigwidgeon, Hedwig and Errol sat on the windowsill hold everyone's school supplies list.

Ginny jumped up and took each letter from the owls. She found her's then passed the stack around the table.

"Well. We were goingto go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning anyway so this is all the more reason to!" Molly told the children.

Fred and George were starting their last year of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting their fifth year and Ginny was in fourth year.

After Ginny opened her letter, she remembered that she hadn't packed her trunk yet. So she excused herself from the table and ran up to her room. She rampaged through her dresser, only to find one pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts.

She moved to her closet, where her school cloak and four school shirts and skirts were hanging. She also found her quidditch sweater and a few cute blouses. She pack all of it in her trunk then grabbed her purse to see how many coins she had.

She had recently got a job at Flourish and Blotts as a cashier. It paid well. One Galleon and six sickles to be exact ($10.11). She dumped the coins onto her bed and counted it. It added up to $204.20 to muggles. That was plenty enough to by a few pairs of jeans. She gathered it all back together in her bag and closed her trunk and carried it downstairs.

She got to her door and Harry was coming up the stairs, "Here, let me get that!" He quickly grabbed the trunk out of her hands. Ginny blushed and kissed Harry on the cheek to show her appreciation. She walked back into her room to find Hermione on her bed.

"When did you get in here?" Ginny asked startled a bit.

"Slipped by when you kissed Harry." She smirked and sat on her hands. Ginny went and sat in her chair in front of her white mirrored vanity.

"Ginny?" Hermione said softly and Ginny looked up from her hands and saw a sad look on her best friend's face. Herimone quickly casted a silencing charm on the door while Ginny closed it.

Before Hermione could get any words out she busted out crying. Ginny made her way over to the girl and hugged her tight.

"Hermione? What happened?"

But the weeping Hermione words were mumbled and her voice was unsteady. She finally stopped."Ronald...and...George..." was all she could get out before she started wheezing trying to catch her breath.


	2. Chapter 2 - Leave Your Lover

A/N:

This chapter's song is Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith

* * *

 **Leave Your Lover**

Hermione was trying so hard to explain to Ginny the way she felt about Ron and George. But she just cried every time she said one of their names.

"Hermione. I think I know how you feel." Herimone looked up at the red head like she was stupid.

"No you don't..." She said wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"Oh yes I do. Before Harry and I were together, I had the same problem with Neville and him. So I went out with both of them just to see what each was like. And eventually I settled with Harry."

Hermione looked up at Ginny a bit shocked.

"You never told me you liked Neville." She said with a giggle.

"Yup! Liked Neville since first year. But now that I see him with Luna, I don't regret making my decision. He seems very happy with her." She smiled at the thought of Luna and Neville holding hands.

Herimone sat up and got to her feet, straightening her shirt.

"I think I might do the same." She glanced at Ginny, looking rather eager. "If you don't mind me going out with two of your brothers?" Ginny shook her head, meaning she was fine with the idea.

"Great! Now just to ask them. Oh God! I haven't even thought about which one to ask first!" She started biting her nails and pacing the room.

"Well, the way I picked, I went in alphabetical order." Ginny suggested as she watch the nervous witch. Hermione stopped pacing and sat back down, next to the ginger.

"Good idea. Now I just have to ask them. George would be first. But I don't want Ron to get the wrong idea."

"Then go with out with Ron first."

"I don't know. I think I should just try to explain it in private to each of them." She started to cry again. Ginny pulled Herimone in close to her.

"That's what I was trying to tell Ron earlier before the whole air horn thing. I wanted to tell him I liked him...liked him more than a friend. But he had to go and be an arse, after I told him it was a serious matter." She rubbed her nose with her sleeve.

"Look Hermione. If you like Ron like that then I see no problem in asking him out. He would totally say yes! Now George, on the other hand, might be a little difficult. He has always been the flirty type. He always has a girl kissing up to him. He might show he feelings towards you one day then the next it could be toward another girl. You never know who his girlfriend is."

Herimone didn't say word after that. They just sat there in silence.

Finally, Hermione drifted off to sleep. Ginny pulled her friends feet up onto the bed and turned off the light. She went back downstairs to see the boys playing some sort of card game the twins made up.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

"Ron. I think Hermione wants to talk to you for a moment. She's in my room." He looked up from his cards at his sister, seeing the worried look in her eyes. He stood up and went to talk to Hermione.

Ginny watched George's face as Ron got up. He had a jealous look in his eyes as he watched his brother make his way up the stairs to Ginny's room. He bald up his fist and looked a little tense.

Ginny took Harry's hand from his lap and intertwined her fingers with his. Harry kissed her forehead and began to play the game again. George eventually had enough and excused himself from the game, saying he had to pack his trunk for tomorrow.

He stormed up to his room and slammed his door.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Fred laughed looking up to his brother.

"Who knows." Harry shrugged. They finished the game and Harry looked down at Ginny, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Gin? Ginger? Ginny? You need to go to bed, love." All she could do was groan and whine as to why he had woken her up. Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to her room.

He knocked on the door. Ron opened it shirtless.

"What?!"

"Oh. Oh! Sorry mate. I didn't realize."

"Don't bother. I'll take Hermione to my room so she can get some rest." He opened the door and there was Herimone sound asleep on Ginny's bed.

Ron picked her up like a baby, her legs wrapped around his waist and she rest her head in the crook of his neck. He told Harry good night and went up to the attic.

Harry laid Ginny on her bed and tucked her in. He was heading out the door when he heard Ginny's sweet voice.

"Harry. Please stay." He turned toward her, taking off his glasses, he closed the door. He put them on her dresser and took off his shirt.

He laid down next to her, on his back. She turned over and put her head on his chest. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a brightly lit orange room. She turned over to find a peaceful Ron. He was still asleep with one leg out from under the covers and one arm over his head. She moved a piece of hair out of his face and placed it behind his ear. His eyes fluttered open to look at her.

"Good Mornin' beautiful." He smiled as her face became red hot.

"Morning Ronald." She laughed trying to hide her face. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Oh now don't start that! You know you are!" He asured her, pulling her hands away from her face.

He looked deeply into her eyes like he had never seen her before.

"Ron. About what I said last night. If you don't feel the same way I totally understand." She looked from his eyes to his lips while she spoke.

"But I do. Feel the same way that is." He too was looking at her lips. He leaned down to where their foreheads touched, breathing heavily against her lips. Hermione's heartbeat quickened at the thought of his lips on hers. He brushed his bottom lip against hers.

He was about to press his lips to her when his door bursted open. He looked up at a furious George.

"What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?!"

* * *

Harry woke up to hearing Ron and one of the twins fighting. He quickly got up and put his shirt and glasses on. He ran up the stairs to find Hermione on the bed crying into her hands. While Ron and George hollering at each other about Hermione.

"Why don't you stop being at arse to her then?!" George yelled at Ron.

"What?! I'm not the one who keeps leading her on and hitting on every girl I see!"

"Oh that a load of shite! You don't even pay attention to her in her time of need. You just brush it off as if it's nothing! I would treat her loads better than you ever could!"

"Fine then! If you think you can, then so be it!" Ron turned around to look at Hermione, who's eyes were bloodshot from all of the tears.

"I hope you enjoy your relationship with George because I could care less about how I feel about you!"

Hermione started crying, "Ronald! Please don't do this!"

Ron took a deep breath, trying so hard not to cry.

"But I have to, 'Mione. You leave me with no choice. You love both of us." he pointed to George and himself. "And if you can't choose, I'll make it easier for you." He was trying so hard to fight the tears but they won.

He was sobbing as he spoke.

"I have...never...loved you. Not...ever." He was balling by now. He wiped his tears and walked out of the room and outside.

Hermione looked over at a shocked George.

"Are you happy now?!" Hermione was standing now. George started backing out of the room. "You ruined everything!" She slammed her foot on the floor making the whole room shake. Speechless, George stared at Hermione as he passed Harry in the doorway.

Hermione collapsed to the ground in tears. Harry rushed over and let her cry in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dancing On My Own

A/N: I know you are confused about where I am going with this story. But it jumps points of view. I like this style because you get all sides of the story.

Just as a heads up, the story takes twist and turns and your favorite character might not end up with who you want them to in the end. If you can see by the cover photo someone ends up with Draco (aka: The Slytherin Sex god). Just thought y'all should know where I was taking the story.

This chapter will focus on Harry and Ginny more. And I will be introducing a new well known character. Enjoy!

Lots of Love,

Sierra

Song: Dancing On My Own by Calum Scott

 **Dancing On My Own**

Ginny stepped in the fireplace and green smoke surrounded her. She opened her eyes to Diagon Alley.

Witches and Wizards of all kinds walked along the cobblestone pathway towards Gringotts. The shops were crowded with Hogwarts' students, she recognized but never really talked to.

She felt a hand grab hers and she looked over her shoulder to see Harry.

"Don't do that!" She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You scared me!"

He grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry, love! Didn't mean to."

They walked hand in hand toward Flourish and Blotts to purchase their school books. Harry opened the door, allowing Ginny to go ahead. She walked up to the front desk.

"Hey Blaise! Is Draco around?" The dark skinned boy smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah! He's upstairs organizing the school curriculum section." He said looking up.

"Great! That's what we came for anyway!" Ginny dragged Harry up the stairs.

She walked through the tight doorway and saw bleach blonde hair through the shelves. Ginny put one finger over her lips, looking at her boyfriend. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. She tiptoed over to Draco, who was bent down picking up books off the floor. When he stood up straight, Ginny hit his back with her palms. Causing him to drop the books and holler in surprise. He turned around to see who it was. He smiled at Ginny.

"You little -" He saw Harry turn the corner with a worried look. He bit his lip and just stared at Harry.

"Little what?" Ginny asked. He looked back at her.

"Bitch..." He smirked at her. Her mouth dropped and she hit him in his chest.

"No you're the bitch! Why haven't you returned any of my letters?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well. I was forbidden to. Don't you remember?" He looked up at Harry.

"That's correct. I don't want **my girlfriend** to be writing to other men." Harry said dryly.

Ginny looked at the dark haired boy behind her.

"I told you we are only friends. Nothing more. Nothing less." Harry looked at Draco, who slightly frowned at the statement. "Harry. He's my best friend and so is Blaise. You write to Herimone and Luna all the time and I don't get upset."

Harry crossed his arms. "Yeah but this is Malfoy and Zabini we are talking about." He said firmly. Draco chuckled at Harry's response.

"She does have a point, Potter. You do write Herimone and Luna, don't you think you should slack off a bit? We are her best friends!" Draco stood up right, straightening his cardigan. Harry took a deep breath.

"Fine. Whatever!" Harry's lips went up in a small smile. Ginny embraced him tightly.

"Thanks Har! Love you so much!" He glared over her shoulder at Draco.

"Love you too, Gin."

* * *

Harry bought his books and decided Ginny needed new ones as well. So she picked out the ones she needed and they both walked out of the bookstore, Ginny told Draco and Blaise that she would see them tomorrow on the train. She

hugged them goodbye and went out to the crowded street.

"I'm starving!" Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand.

"You want to grab a bite from The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry suggested.

"Sure. I could eat anything right now."

They finally got to the entrance and made their way to a table.

"What would you like to drink?l" The waitress asked in a high pitched voice.

"Two pumpkin juices, please?" Harry told her.

"Sure!" She returned to the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

"So. Do you want to tell me what was going on this morning between Ron, George and Herimone?"

Harry asked sitting down in their booth.

"No. It's not my story to tell. Besides, I wanted to talk about us not them."

"What about us?" Harry raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." She giggled. "I see no need in talking, really." She leaned in toward him.

"Well. What did you want to do?" He bit his lip. The waitress slammed the glasses on the table, making them jump.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. Did you two want to order anything?"

"No. I think we're fine. Thanks."

The waitress turned away and didn't return.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny giggled as the feeling tickled a bit. Their foreheads touched and Harry traced his fingers over her lips, making her shiver.

"You look so beautiful in this shirt." He let his other hand glide down her neck and grabbed ahold of the collar of her dark blue top. He pressed his lips to hers and smiled into the kiss. She pulled back laughing and kissed him back.

Draco watched his best friend and her boyfriend from the top floor of the pub.

"I don't know what she sees in him. He's actually pulling it off! Ha! She actually thinks he loves her." He looked over at the brown bushy haired girl sitting across from him.

"Herimone! You and I both know he loves you. Not her." Herimone had her legs crossed as she moved her food around on her plate with her fork.

"But I don't love him like that. He kissed me and told me he loved me. But I love Ron." She threw her fork down and put her head in her hands.

"Please. Not again." Draco told himself. "Hey! From what I heard about what happened this morning, Ron still loves you. He might say otherwise but he is miserable without you." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I just don't know what to do. Harry is cheating on my best friend with me! Of all the people in the world! Why me?!" She started crying. "I know you, Draco. You love Ginny more than anything and I want to see the two of you together. But I don't know if I can do this for you anymore."

"Hermione. Only if you catch him in the act, will this end. I'm sorry to say this but..." Draco looked down at his food.

"Sorry about what, Draco?" She questioned worried.

"You have to get caught with him. Not only kissing you but more."

"I'm not going to sleep with Harry Potter, Draco!" She ordered silently.

"I never said you had to fuck him. Just get him almost to that point."

* * *

Harry and Ginny ordered their lunch after a very heated make out session.

"So...is there anything your excited about for Hogwarts?" Harry asked while taking a bite of food.

"No. Not really. Just being with you already made my year." Ginny blushed.

Harry looked up to the balcony, that was lined with wooden railing. He could see Draco talking to someone,with a worried expression and looking back and forth between Harry and the mysterious human on the other side of the table.

Harry brought his attention back to Ginny. He intertwined his fingers with hers and stared at their hands.

"I think we should go. Aren't you supposed to meet Hermione and Luna at Twilfitt and Tatting's, soon?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I got to buy me some jeans and tops for school." Ginny let go of his hand and quickly drank the rest of her pumpkin juice. She stood up, fixing her shirt and hair.

"I'll see you later, ok?" She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Love you!" She put her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the pub.

"Love you too!" Harry said to himself. He heard clapping behind him and he turned around.

"Good show, Harry! I had to hold myself back from punching you, you bastard!" Ron ran a hand through his red orange hair.

"Oh shove off, Ron! You don't even know the half of it." Harry stood up and fixed his glasses.

"Oh but I do. I know everything." Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pulled him up to top floor.

"Ron...I'm asking as your sister's boyfriend. I don't know what to tell her."

"What? That you don't love her!" Ron threw his arms up in the air.

"I **never** said that!" Harry's face grew red in frustration.

"Well. You sure do show it! You and Hermione sneak off all the time to do whatever it is. She doesn't love you like that, Harry! She loves me!"

"I do not! She's just trying to hide her affection to me by going out with you."

"I seriously doubt that! I don't know what she is playing at but I saw her and Malfoy having lunch together. I feel like it's not only you she's trying to hide." Ron put his hands in his back pockets.

"Well, if she wants to be with Malfoy, then so be it. I think I'll just move on then."

"No you bloody will not! This is my sister you are talking about cheating on, Harry! You don't want to do this!"

Harry stuffed his hands in his jacket. "But she's the one cheating already, not me! She almost slept with Theodore Nott last year, Ron!"

"She was under a love potion! He made her!"

"I see no difference! She still took the potion!" And with that Harry stomped back down the stairs. "Don't even bother talking to me anymore, you bastard!" Harry yelled up the stairs to Ron.

Ron turned around and was surprised by Blaise.

"Well. Well. Weasel-be."


	4. Chapter 4 - I Hate You, I Love You

**A/N:**

Hey Y'all!! It has been a while since I wrote anything. I actually forgot I was writing this. I've been busy with moving and my amazing new job.

I republished the story because I couldn't figure out how the new update works but I got it down now.

BTW: In the story, they are allowed to use simple spells outside of Hogwarts.

Make sure you go and listen to the song.

I Hate You, I Love You by Gnash feat. Olivia O'Brien

Each verse represents a different person.

First Verse: Hermione (about Ron)

Second Verse: Harry (about Hermione)

Third Verse: Ron (about Hermione)

Fourth Verse: Ginny (about Harry)

Hope you enjoy!!

Lots of Love,

Sierra

 **I Hate You, I Love You**

As the smoke from the Hogwarts Express fulled Platform 9 3/4, Draco tried waving down Blaise and Hermione.

"Let's go! We need to make sure we get an empty compartment!" Draco was hanging out the side of the entrance to the train now. "Hermione! Come on! Do you really need that many books for the trip?" She had a stack of books that she was holding at her waist and they piled all the way up to her shoulders.

"Blaise! Won't you give her a hand? Please?! I swear you're almost as bad as Crabbe and Goyle!" The two boys he was talking about looked at him from a distance. Goyle threw his arms up in the air. Draco noticed them staring and he stuck out his tongue. He focused back on Hermione and Blaise, who had successfully separated the books between them and was standing in front of him waiting for him to move.

"Finally! Let's see if we can get an empty one." They walked passed each windowed door along the corridor of the train. As they walked up to the last compartment, the door slid open and Ginny poked her head out.

"Hey Draco!" Her face reddened a little as he stared at her. She looked behind him and saw Blaise and Hermione.

"Hermione! I didn't think you were friends with these two!" Draco glanced over his shoulder to a surprised Hermione. "Oh I was just walking with them. They said they were looking for you and Harry and I thought I would tag along." She shifted the books in her hands making them almost fall.

"Can we please go inside now? These books are killing my hands." Blaise smiles at Ginny who had stepped back in the room. Hermione sat down her books next to the window, where Blaise put the others and immediately grabbed the top one and began reading.

Draco sat down next to Ginny. She was already holding Harry's hand, who was sitting by the window.

"I brought cards. Anyone want to play?" Blaise suggested as he pulled out the pack of cards from his back pocket. Everyone but Hermione played and Blaise had put two of their trunks in the middle to act as a table.

After a couple of games, Hermione had moved on to another book and they were getting kind of bored.

"I was thinking about going to see Neville and Luna in the next train car, who wants to come with?" Draco took this as their one chance to catch Harry in the act.

"I'll go!" Draco said standing up and so did Blaise.

"What about you, Hermione?"

"I really need to catch up on my reading. I'll see you later."

Hermione knew for sure that whenever she saw Ginny again, it was not going to a friendly interaction. Hermione looked up to the three standing in the doorway. Draco hand signaled two and zero and mouthed '20 minutes'. Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione winked at Draco to tell him she understood.

"You coming, Har?" Ginny said with a smile.

"No I'm really tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." He yawned and kissed Ginny good bye.

As the three of them left Harry stood at the door. He peered out to check if anyone was around. He locked the sliding door and pulled down the curtains. He also put a silencing charm on the room.

Hermione still reading, was so distracted by Harry that she kept reading the same sentence.

Harry turned back toward her, he was definitely not tired. He sat down next to her and moved her hair away from her neck. She felt a shiver go down her spine at his touch. This felt wrong. So wrong. Why was she doing this? She doesn't love him. She loves Ronald Weasley. Why did this always happen to her? Now she was going to lose two of her best friends. But she went along with the plan. She acted like she loved him in secret.

She kept going over this in her head, as Harry took the book away and started kissing her neck. He moved up to her jawline and to her lips. She wrapped her arms around him to reach for his wand, that was in his back pocket.

She opened her eyes to see his glasses were gone and his eyes were closed. She carefully pulled out his wand and removed the silencing charm from the room. She returned the wand back to its pocket and tangled her hands in his hair. He moaned slightly as she tugged on his hair. She began talking to herself in her head. ' _Hermione, you need to sell this. Show everyone the cheater Harry Potter really is!"_

At this thought she climbed on top of him, straddling his legs. She kept her eyes closed the entire time. Pretending she was making out with Ron made things a lot more easier.

 *** The Day Before ***

Ron and Blaise never really talked but Blaise needed to let Ron in on the plan.

"Well. Well. Weasel-be." Blaise sat with his arms crossed on top of a table in the corner.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Ron took a deep breath of frustration and shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"We have a plan. It's about Harry and Ginny." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He took a seat across from Blaise at the table.

"As you must already know, Harry is cheating on Ginny with Hermione." Ron nodded. "Draco and I have come up with a plan to catch him in the act. Tomorrow on the train, you will sit with Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean. I will bring a boring game of cards to stir up the tension. Ginny will become so bored that she will want to go visiting her other friends. Hermione has agreed to stay behind. Which will make Harry want to stay too. We are pretty sure Harry is going to use the silencing charm on the room but Hermione is going to remove it the first chance she gets. She is going to try and get as close as she can to having sex with him within 20 minutes." Ron was getting angrier by every minute.

"Now if you must know, Hermione just had a meeting with Draco and he told her to go along with whatever he wants. But to take it slow." Blaise looked at Ron's hand, which was balled up into a fist.

"Look, Ron. Hermione said she doesn't want to do this because she love you, not him." Ron relaxed at this statement. "But this is the only way we are going to catch him. We both know this will destroy Ginny. Hermione is going to make it seems like Harry is forcing her to have sex. But it will not get that far I promise you." Ron sat up straight in his seat, full of confidence.

"I am doing this for my sister. That bastard is going to be sorry when I'm done with him." Blaise smiled.

"I also hope you will talk to Hermione later. She seemed pretty upset about what you said at your house."

Blaise stood up and held out his hand. Ron shook it firmly. "But first I need to talk to George. Thank you for this. You and Draco are really great friends to Ginny."

"Thanks. I'll let Draco know you're in on the plan."


	5. Chapter 5 - Out Loud

A/N:

Hey Y'all!

DISCLAIMER: THERE IS EVERY MATURE ACTIONS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER.

Song: Out Loud by Gabbie Hanna

 **Out Loud**

Padma Patil came bursting into the compartment where Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ron, Dean, Draco, Ginny and Blaise were playing exploding snap.

"Ginny! Ron! Come quick! Something's happening in your compartment and it sounds like Hermione is hurt!" Ron stood up immediately, knowing all too well what was going on. Ginny ran back to their train car, shoving through people to get to her best friend.

The noise from compartment five was getting louder and louder the closer they approached. The curtain were drawn and Draco could hear someone talking quietly on the other side. Blaise pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. Ginny grabbed the handle and slid the door open to see Harry on top of Hermione. Their clothes were all over the compartment and Harry's glasses were on the ground in front of the door. Hermione looked at Ginny with a scared expression. The red head looked at Hermione's arms which were starting to get bruised. Ginny noticed Harry trying to pull off Herimone's panties and she immediately pulled him off of her best friend. He squinted at Ginny, unable to see without his glasses. Ron barged in between Draco and Blaise and picked up Harry's glasses.

"Looking for these?" He threw them back on the ground and stomped on them, breaking the glass and the frame.

Ginny stared at Harry for a good minute before she back-handed him across his face.

Ron pushed by to Hermione, who was sobbing on the bench seat, in just her undergarments. He took off his huge jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She curled up in a ball and put her face in the crook of his neck still crying.

"How could you?" Ginny had started crying now.

"You dick! Why would you do this?" Ginny was screaming now. Harry didn't say a word. He just stood there in his boxers unable to see anything. He caught a glimpse of what looked like Draco in the corridor and his expression changed to rage.

"This was all him!" He pointed at Draco. "He sat this up and they're all in on it!" He now pointed at everyone. Draco started to get worried but Ginny didn't believe him. "Even if they did plan this, which I seriously doubt she would agree to this!" She gestured to a sobbing Hermione in Ron's arms.

"You still tried to...rape...my best friend, Harry!" She was balling now. "GET OUT!" She hollered at him.

"Gin...please...I'm sorry." Harry reached out to touch her but she pulled away.

"You don't get to say sorry! You don't get to say anything! I never want to see or hear you again! I will talk to Professor McGonagall when we get to school and make sure you are punished for what you did to Hermione. Now I said GET OUT!!"

She pointed at the doorway behind her. Harry gathered up all of his clothes and exited the compartment. Students in the other compartments must have heard what happened and were calling him names as he walked away.

Ginny sank to the ground with her face in her hands. Draco sat down on the bench across from Ron and a blood shot eyed Hermione.

"Come here, Ginerva." She turned to look up at Draco. His bleach blonde hair covering his left eye. She got up and laid down her head on his lap.

He opened her trunk, which was lying in the floor and took out her knitted Gryffindor blanket her mom had made her.

Blaise shut the door and pulled down the curtains. He gathered up Hermione's clothes and handed them to Ron.

"Thank you." Blaise nodded and told Ginny he was leaving to give them some privacy. She nodded as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back when we get to Hogwarts." and he left without another word.

Draco sat cross-legged with Ginny's head in his lap. He played with her firey red hair as she fell asleep. Ron had given Hermione her clothes and stood in the corner holding up his jacket so she could get dressed.

She grabbed the collar and wrapped it back around herself when she was done. Ron laid down on his back pulled out his wand and moved the two trunks to the shelves overhead. He noticed Harry's trunk was gone from the opposite side. (The trunks switch compartments if you decide you don't want to stay in the same one.) He put his wand back in his pocket and gestured to Hermione to lay down on top of him. She crawled up his body and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She placed her cold hand on his neck and sighed. Ron leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ron?" Her voice sounded like she was struggling to speak.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" He whispered only so she could hear.

"About what you said the other morning..."she trailed off trying to think of what to say.

"I didn't mean any of it." He muttered. It felt like she had stopped breathing. Then she let out a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" She started making circles with her fingertips on his neck, as she spoke.

"I mean, the only reason why I said any of that shit was be..." he looked over at Ginny to make sure she was asleep. "Because I knew about you and Harry. I knew George had a crushed on you but when I said all those things, I wasn't talking about George. I was talking about Harry." He was trying so hard to stay quiet so only Hermione could hear. He looked over at Draco, who immediately grabbed one of Hermione's books and began reading. Ron turned his attention back towards Hermione and moved his warm hand up her shirt to the small of her back. She relaxed a little at his touch and he continued his explanation.

"Then I had a meeting with Blaise yesterday at the Leaky Cauldron and he explained that Harry was forcing himself on you. He told me what you told Draco at your meeting. That you loved me and I knew that I had the wrong idea." Hermione propped herself up on his chest so she could look him in the eyes. Ron stared into her beautiful brown eyes that were now clear of tears and were no longer bloodshot. He pushed back a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"For the longest time I thought you were in love with him. But after today and yesterday, I see that you do love me and I was too blind to see what you were going through."

He placed his hand on her cheek and stopped a single tear from rolling down her face. She moved up so their foreheads were touching. Ron glanced over at Draco who was now laying at the opposite side of the bench. He had moved Ginny without them noticing, probably used his wand. He laid behind her asleep with his arm around her waist.

He focused back to Hermione who was smiling.

"What?" She was also looking at the two on the other side of the compartment.

"She just looks so happy now." Ginny had her hand on Draco's and was smiling in her sleep.

Hermione turned back to Ron. He was staring at her intensely. He traced her lips with his thumb.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing...you're just so god damn beautiful." She blushed as their foreheads touched again. She could feel his deep breaths against her lips. She leaned in gently pressing her lips softly against his. He deepened the kiss slightly as her fingers tangled in his orange hair. She pulled away first. Slowly ending the kiss and gave him a second short kiss.

"I love you, 'Moine." As he spoke she could feel his lips move against hers.

"I love you too, Ronald." And with that Hermione shifted back down to Ron's shoulder. He kissed her hairline as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Forbidden

A/N:

Song: Forbidden by Todrick Hall

 **Forbidden**

Draco woke up to hear the train horn and the door opened to see Blaise.

"You might want to get into your robes now." Draco nodded and told him to shut the door. Ginny had rolled over in her sleep to face him, her face nestled into his chest. He brushed back her hair from her face.

"Ginny. You need to wake up. We're at Hogwarts." Her eyes fluttered open at the last sentence. She looked up at him smiling.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to..." she started rambling as she sat up. Draco sat up behind her.

"Ginny, it's fine." He assured her as he folded her blanket. He placed it next to him on the bench. She stared at him as he ran a hand through this platinum blonde hair.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and her eyes opened.

"Are we at Hogwarts, yet?" She yawned.

"Almost. We should get our school robes on." Draco said grabbing his wand. He conjured up a walls in the compartment to everyone privacy.

Once the walls were up, Hermione casted a silencing charm and removed the wall between her and Ron. He was still sound asleep. She leaned down and kissed him gently. His eyes bursted open and he realized it was Hermione, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

"Well. Hello to you too." He said when their lips parted. She giggled and explain to him that Draco put up the wall and she had casted a silencing charm.

Hermione pulled out her wand again and got both of their robes out from their trunks. She kissed him before she put the wall back up so they could change. She also removed the silencing charm.

"Is everyone done changing?" Draco removed the walls when everyone was ready.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who had on the normal white long sleeve with a Gryffindor vest. As he looked down her body she had on a new black skirt that stopped right above her knees and she had on new Gryffindor knitted stockings that stopped just below her knees. He looked back up at her blushed face, thinking about the bare skin under her skirt. He smirked and ran a hand through his messy hair. She did the same as him. She checked out his uniform from head to toe. He had started build some muscles, which made him drop a few sizes. The white long sleeve showed off every curve of his biceps. If he didn't have the vest on she could probably see the outline of his muscles on hugs stomach.

She took a deep breath and took his hand in her intertwining their fingers.

"Are you two lovebirds done? We're here." Ginny said in the doorway. Draco had already left to find Blaise.

They hopped off the train to see Harry being escorted by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. The whole train depot was silent and everyone was whispering to each other. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. Then looked at their hands. Ron stepped in front of Hermione, who tightened her grip on his hand. Harry turned away and they realized there were two Ministry of Magic officers waiting at the end of the platform. Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and told him something that nobody could hear. He then shoved Harry to the officers, who then immediately disapparated with Harry in handcuffs.

At the feast, all everyone talked about was Harry. Blaise has explained to Ginny that he had sent an owl to Snape about what had happened on the train.

"It's a good thing you did because if I had one class with that bastard..." Ron balled his hand in a fist. He was so stressed out that he didn't even eat. He was wondered about Hermione. She had been taken to the hospital wing to check on her bruises.

"Do you think he'll go to Azkaban?" Neville asked from down the table.

"One can only dream, Neville." Ron said finally grabbing a turkey leg. Ginny was the only one not talking. She just pushed her food around her plate.

They sat around on the couches in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco and Blaise had left to go to the dungeons in search for the Slytherin Common Room.

It was about 11pm when the portrait door opened to let Hermione in. Ron jumped up and ran over to her. He picked her off the floor and spun her around in the air. She giggled when Ron kissed her gently.

George, who was sitting in the corner, coughed. Ginny whipped around to stare at him. He made a disgusting look and turned back to the game of chess him and Fred were playing. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire.

Ron and Hermione escaped up to the boy's dormitories to chat.

 ***Next Day***

The Daily Prophet had already heard about Harry. The front page was plastered with his face. The title was _Azkaban Rapist._ Everyone who was there did not read the article. It was pointless.

Draco and Blaise came over to Ginny. They sat down beside her and took out their schedules.

"What class do you have first, Ginny?" He asked as he took a biscuit from the bowl on the table.

"Herbology." She looked the rest of her classes.

Mondays: Herbology and Muggle Studies

Tuesdays: History of Magic and Potions

Wednesdays: Charms, Arithmancy and Astronomy

Thursdays: Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts

Fridays: Study of Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures

Each class was two hours long. Morning classes start at 9am, afternoon classes began at 1pm and evening classes at 4pm.

"We have Potions first. We can hangout in the Transfiguration Courtyard until class starts." Draco looked at his schedule too. "We have Astronomy together! That's a fifth year class, why are you in it?"

"McGonagall talked to Professor Sinitra about letting me take it this year instead of next year because I got approved to take Alchemy a year early." Draco smiled.

"You really want to be the new Potions Professor, don't you?" Blaise said from across the table. Ginny nodded. She had always been fascinated with potions class. Professor Snape taught it well but with Dumbledore retiring in three years, he would soon become the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and the position would be open. Professor McGonagall would become the new Headmistress after Dumbledore. Professor Lupin announced that him and Tonks were expecting a baby and that this would be his last year at Hogwarts.

"It says Quidditch practice will be on Tuesdays mornings at 5am and Thursdays nights at 6:30pm for Gryffindor Team, starting next week." Ginny read the notice at the bottom of the paper.

"Ours are Wednesday nights at 6:30pm and Friday mornings at 5am. Tryouts begin this Thursday at 7pm for all teams." Draco also reading out loud. "There's a list of open positions too."

 **Open Positions for Slytherin Team:**

 _Keeper_

 _Beater_

 **Open Positions for Gryffindor Team:**

 _Keeper_

 _Chaser_

The last position was handwritten.

 _Seeker_

Angelina Johnson was announced last night as the new quidditch team captain and tryouts were next week. Ginny was going to tryout for seeker but she wanted to be surprise for Draco, in case she didn't get it.

"Come on. We've got Potions first. We can all walk together." Ginny stood up grabbed her backpack full of books for the day and followed Draco and Blaise out into the entrance hall. Ron and Hermione caught up with them holding hands and smiling.

"What are you two so about?" Ginny asked as they pushed the giant wooden door open.

"Ronald and I just found out that we are prefects and we had no idea." Hermione dragged Ron through the courtyard.

"See you in Potions!!" Ron hollered to Draco and Blaise as he disappeared with Herimone down the viaduct. Ginny checked the muggle watch her father had given her. It was 6:20. They had plenty of time.

"They're probably off to make out somewhere. Most likely the dungeons since it's close." Draco laughed at Ginny's suggestion.

As they walked across the bridge to the viaduct entrance, Draco looked down at Ginny. Her orange long hair blew in the wind. She looked across the landscape, the sun hit her face perfectly. She looked back and her eyes settled on Draco's. Her face started turning red as they walked up the stairs to another large wooden door. Once they had pushed it open Blaise said he needed to talk to Professor Snape about something. He gave Ginny a hug and walked to the spiral staircase on the left of the stairs.

"Have you wondered why he always leaves us alone?" Ginny crossed her arms over her stomach, feeling quite anxious.

"Umm. Not sure." Draco shoved his hands in his pocket, nervously.

They had made it to the hallway of portraits. Ginny looked at each of them curiously. Draco wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say. He had told Blaise last night to walk with them to the viaduct and then go to class early, so he come have some alone time with her but she every time they were alone, she seem to put him in a trance, unable to speak.

"You seem quiet today." She glanced up at his grey eyes, that looked lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked back at Ginny.

"I can't stop thinking about what Harry did." He lied. "You must feel completely destroyed." She shook her head.

"Not really. You made me feel way better." She grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. He looked down at them. They stopped walking and he faced Ginny, taking her hands in his.

"Ginny. You don't have to. It's ok. Trust me, you do not want to move on too fast. He might have been a dick to you but you need time to think about everything."

She stared at their hands and then looked up at him.

"I have thought about it for a while now. I was sure he was doing something behind my back. Now that I know for sure what he was doing, I want to show him I'm better off with out him." Draco intertwined both of their hands and continued to stared at his beautiful best friend.

"Look. I don't care what you will say but I just have to get this out. I-" He was interrupted by the bell.

"What were you about to say?" Ginny looked at him blinking wildly, as she always did when she was excited.

"That I...I...oh fuck it!" He crashed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She was so shocked that she fell backwards a little. He put a hand on back to catch her. She wrapped arms around his neck and began kissing him back. She stood on her tippy toes and her feet almost left the ground.

The sound of students walking towards them broke them apart. Ginny's face was beet red and she bit her lip as Draco grabbed her hand and continued walking her to class. They reached the Transfiguration Courtyard in no time. Ginny looked at her watch, they had ten minutes left.

So she dragged Draco off to the bench behind the tree. She sat cross-legged as he sat down next to her. She tucked her hand in the collar of his shirt and leaned in. She kissed him gently with her soft lips. She pulled away to see him smiling. He grabbed her hand started tracing the lines until they had five minutes left.

He kissed her forehead gently as she hugged him as tight as she physically could and bid him goodbye as she walked to the open door. He exited the courtyard, thinking about what just happened.


End file.
